Some More Again
by Danny097
Summary: "Es raro, como nunca vas a poder saber cómo eres en realidad, podrás ver tu reflejo en un espejo, o verte en fotografías, pero jamás podrás verte como los demás te ven."
1. Chapter 1

En primera, les pido una disculpa a los que están leyendo mi historia de "Del inicio y el final, a la reconquista y el para siempre", mi cerebro no quiere ayudarme a pensar en cómo continuar, una disculpa, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que avance n.n

Este es un one-shot algo nuevo y espero sea de su agrado, si no lo es… dejen también sus comentarios abucheándome… :3 es mi corazón partido…. Es lo que siento actualmente…

Aclaro que utilicé una canción para apoyarme y que la letra no está en orden, pero les dejo el nombre… Daft Punk - Instant Crush ft. Julian Casablancas

Some More Again

"_Lo más irónico es enamorarte de una persona que posea los defectos que más odias."_

Aquí estoy yo, una vez más esperando algo que nunca será, esperando por una persona que jamás ha esperado por mí y al parecer… no lo hará, aquella chica que no será para mí, y que sí, afirmo que lo fue en su momento… pero mi arrogancia no me dejo ver que lo era todo para mi… aquí, jugando con un sentimiento, jugando con otra chica, distrayéndome con una mujer que no tiene la culpa de mi amor no correspondido… de mi amor perdido… olvidando con cada gota de alcohol que pasa por mi garganta cada sonrisa sincera que me regala… sincera, pero sin aquel sentimiento más allá de la amistad…

-Natsuki…-esa melodiosa voz… hermosa… siempre me trae devuelta a la realidad… lástima que en la realidad ella no me pertenece, lástima que no puedo darme el valor de aclararle todo lo que siento…- ¿Ara? Natsuki hoy se encuentra muy ausente.

**En ese momento de inquietud e incomodidad, natsuki alcanza a divisar una figura que se aproxima siempre en momentos inoportunos, rápidamente decide salir de sus pensamientos para no dirigirle ni la mirada a esta persona, que no está en su lista de personas favoritas…- **no me quedare a escucharte suspirar por esta idiota…-

-Para nada Shizuru, creo que me adelantare a ir a clases, te veo en la clase…-Huir… es lo que mejor me resulta cada que su mirada quiere atravesar mis muros de indiferencia…

Odio esta sensación… es tan desagradable… ahí viene, ahh no me parece de lo más correcto hacerle esto a una mujer… pero es necesario parar por momentos este dolor en mi pecho… aunque sea fría y seca con ella, aunque mi indiferencia la lastime, aunque me comporte muy bestia con todos… Tengo sentimientos…

_Un poco más otra vez…_

Mi pecho es tan pesado…-Natsuki- recibo un beso de la pelirroja, uno que me sabe a pasión… pero nada se comparara nunca con esos dulces besos sabor cereza, sabor amor… que recibí en su momento… aquellos besos a los que me negué…- Buenos días amor… te espere para entrar a clases juntas- sé que con una sonrisa es suficiente… no necesito decir nada más para que tome mi mano y me guie al salón de clases.

Nao es mi novia, tenemos juntas dos meces… pronto entraremos de vacaciones y aunque quiera escapar de mis responsabilidades de pareja y relajarme un poco… es imposible, ella vive a diez minutos de mi casa y no puedo huir… no es tan fácil, he intentado enamorarme de ella, pero me parece simplemente imposible, le tengo mucha desconfianza, anteriormente era "mi amiga"… pero Shizuru hizo hasta lo imposible por que fuera mi novia, eso es lo que me duele aún más…

_A Little time with you is all that I get_

_Un poco de tiempo contigo es todo lo que puedo tener_

.

.

.

-¿Ara?...-¿Por qué Natsuki siempre decide desaparecer cuando se acerca mi Anh?

-Zuru…-simplemente no puedo no rendirme a sus pies, fue amor a primera vista… fue un amor correspondido…

-Ara… Anh… espera… jajaja no me gustan las cosquillas- Amo que me tome por atrás con sus brazos, con ella tengo lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre me falto, me giro para ver sus ojos… cargados de amor…- ámame siempre…- le susurro muy quedo y beso sus labios…

-Lo prometo- sé que ella cumple sus promesas, mi confianza esta siempre con ella…- Vamos Zuru, tenemos clases…-toma mi mano y no dudo ni un segundo el no seguirla, después de todo… Es el Amor de mi vida…

_I didn't want to be the one to forget _

_No quise ser el único que olvidara _

.

.

.

Es tan torturante estar en el mismo salón, en las mismas clases todo el día… observando como cruzan miradas de amor… Un amor correspondido…

Estoy consciente de que no tengo el derecho de pensar en ella… después de todo, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y ella dejo las cosas en claro sobre nosotras hace un año… desde que empezó a mirarla a ella y prestarle más atención, desde que ese beso me advirtió que sería el último, cuando vi su mirada cansada, sus ojos brillar ante ella…

-Amor…-¿ah? ¿Ya termino la clase? Mi mirada se ha perdido una vez más en dos figuras alejándose de todo… refugiándose en su mundo de amor…. Que sensación tan amarga…

-¿Qué paso mi vida?-es mejor que deje que mis pensamientos se concentren en otras actividades… crear mentiras…

-Nada… es solo que te sentí ausente…- mejor la olvido por un rato… es momento de entretenerme... la tomo de la mano, sé que sabe a dónde vamos… me dirijo a los pasillos vacíos, donde no allá nadie que me moleste, la recargo contra la pared y empiezo a besarla, con mucha desesperación, ella mete su lengua a mi boca, sabe que me estremezco, tiene un buen efecto en mi…

No me mal entiendan… he intentado enamorarme de ella, de verdad lo he intentado, pero no puedo… tal vez sea mi poco empeño, oh el miedo que tengo de ser lastimada, que me engañe… es una realidad, Nao tiene esas mañas, eso me contaba en nuestros momentos de amigas y aunque me allá confesado de que ya quiere hacer las cosas bien… estoy segura de que no sabe de lo que habla, o tal vez… yo en realidad no tengo ni un poco de interés en verla más allá que un caldo… una más…

_I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh_

_No quiero hacerlo nunca más oh oh oh_

-Te quiero harto harto…-me doy el lujo de decirlo, no dudo que la quiera, la quiero… pero más como amiga y compañera de vida que otra cosa… me siento cruel… de vez en vez esta mujer me hace volar y caer… pero ni yo lo entiendo… yo amo a shizuru…

Después de decírselo sobre los labios y haber pensado aquello, toma mi rostro entre sus manos, me hace mirarla a los ojos, algo que yo no hago cuando le digo que la quiero… me susurra un "Yo también…" y me besa con mucha más intensidad… No la he enamorado, y no planeo hacerlo… soy una mentirosa… lo que menos quiero es lastimarla con mi indiferencia… ni recordar que yo comencé con este juego…

Todo se me oscurece a la mitad de nuestro beso, los recuerdos son mas poderosos…

**Flash back**

**15 de octubre 2013**

Al comenzar con mi última clase de aquel día, fui impulsada por mi mejor amigo, Tate… y mi mejor amiga… Shizuru… compre una rosa y corrí la suerte de que mi última clase fuera la de tecnología. Practica en la pc… no se me ocurrió ninguna forma de entregarle la flor y declarar "mi amor", de pura casualidad, fui la última en entrar al salón y solo decidí meter la rosa en su mochila, estoy segura ella sabría de quien era… pues anteriormente le dije que me gusta, solo gustarme…

Al terminar la clase salí con prisa, me sentía temerosa e insegura… dejar a shizuru con anh fue lo único que se me ocurrió, dolor, eso sentí al dejarlas solas… quería enamorarme pero el recuerdo de Shizuru siempre es más fuerte…

Espere a Nao en la parada del tren más cercana a nuestra casa, me siento nerviosa… la vi bajar de un vagón, se acercó… tomo mi mano y me pidió que nos fuéramos- Vámonos…- me dijo… caminamos a la salida y me lo dijo… -Sé que eras tú- sentí mi cara arder…-¿En verdad me vas hacer pedírtelo?- negué con la cabeza y lo dije… lo único coherente que salió de mi boca… me sentía como un tomate…-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me dio un suave beso y me dijo- Te tardaste mucho…-entonces… me beso.

-Prometo que te voy a enamorar cada día… un poco más- en ese momento recibo uno de esos besos tiernos… sabor esperanza…-Mira lo que me haces decir…-creo que no debí decir algo que no quiero…

-Muchas cosas lindas- un beso más es lo que sigue…

-Provocas que sonría como una tonta… mi cara debe de ser muy divertida para todo aquel que pase y nos vea juntas…-ser cursi me suele salir natural… aun así no entiendo por qué me acepto… nunca hablo, soy muy fría y seca, valla que ella también lo es y eso no será nada a favor… no puedo enamorarme de alguien que tenga un parecido emocional al mío, eso solo significa PROBLEMAS…

-Tu sonrisa no tiene nada de tonta…- besa mis labios- me parece encantadora- me gusta la sonrisa que le dejo después de un beso… pero solo esa sonrisa…

-Ahora que eres mi novia, podre besar tus labios sin compasión, tomar tu mano para no caer, hundirme en el poso del amor… contigo…-no sé cómo puedo decir este tipo de cosas después de pensar todo esto…

-Gracias-me regala una de sus mejores sonrisas y un suspiro cerca de mis labios, me abraza con fuerza y me viene en mente besarla con pasión…-Prometo hacer las cosas bien…

-Prometo hablar más…-una risilla se escapa de sus labios, sonrió… sé que le molesta eso… contarme su vida sin que yo le de detalle de la mía… pero en la mía solo hay dolor…

-Si no cumples tu promesa, tendré que castigarte…- creo que en ese momento hice un puchero del que ni cuenta me di porque lo único que hizo fue besarme…

**Fin del Flash back**

-Nat…-escucho la voz de nao, creo que volví a desmayarme al recordar mis errores, al parecer no soy ser humano… me equivocó demasiado…-Nat, amor… ¿Cómo te sientes?...-¿sentir?...

-Gracias Nao, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegue a la enfermería?- recuerdo que estábamos a la mitad de un beso… RECUERDO… eso debió pasar…. Soy un fracaso, se lo que quiero pero lo que quiero es inalcanzable…

-Estábamos…-se ha sonrojado… y creo que le he seguido- me besaste y de pronto la luz en tus ojos de apago y caíste, no pude sostenerte… perdón…- siento muy pesado mi pecho… es agonizante, bien sabía que ella no podría sostenerme… que amargura…

-No te preocupes por eso nao, estoy bien… gracias por estar ahí…-estoy segura que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no pude decir más y aunque pudiera no lo haría… Mai llego a mi rescate… Nao… nao salió de la enfermería.

-Nat.. ¿Estás bien?- No hago más que dedicarle una sonrisa, ella es la única que sabe todo, y así se quedara… ya será momento de hablar con ella, ahora solo quiero soñar…

_One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold_

_Mil solitarias estrellas escondidas en el frio_

.

.

.

-Zuru… - como amo ese apodo… mi amor… estas muy sonrojada- yo… yo quería pedirte, preguntarte que si querías salir conmigo esta noche- no me puedo negar…

-Ara… ¿Por qué Anh sigue siendo tan tímida?- la vi más roja… que linda…- claro que si… No me negaría nunca a ti…- me da un beso… no… miento…-jajaja mou… me encanta que Anh llene mis mejillas de besitos…

-A mí me encanta llenar tus mejillas de mis besitos- un escalofrió recorre mi espalda al notar la intensidad de su mirada…- Te amo mi Shizuru…

-Yo te amo mucho más mi amor…- sé que le fascina que yo empieze los besos… pero no tanto como a mí que me enloquece que lo haga ella…

-Vamos… tenemos que ir a clases- ahora recuerdo que le prometí a natsuki ir a cenar con ella…

-Anh…- me mira a los ojos- yo…- un beso calma mis nervios, la calidez de sus brazos me tranquiliza…-yo…- pero no del todo… siento que pierdo el equilibrio y mi vista se nubla, su brazos me sujetan y me toman… me llama pero yo no regreso… ¿Qué pasa?...

**Flash Back**

_-Mai… ¿Por qué Natsuki está actuando más indiferente conmigo? ¿Está enojada?-_ ¿Qué rayos está pasando!? ¿Estoy soñando?

_-Shizuru… te voy a decir porque Nat esta asi… Tú le gustas…-_No este sueño… no por favor…-_ me equivoco, ella te ama…- _No sonrías de esa forma tierna… ella no es para nosotras…

_And we will never be alone again_

_Y nunca estaremos solos otra vez_

_Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Porque esto no pasa todos los días_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend _

_Pensando que eras solo una amiga_

_-Shizuru… no le digas que te lo he dicho-_ que amargo sabor de boca…

_-Mai, puedes estar segura que no le diré nada, tranquila… - _quiero desaparecer…- _pero me gustaría hablar con ella más tarde…_

_-¿he?... claro… ¿Por qué no?-_ no quiero que continúe… ¡que pare!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

_-¿Shizuru? ¿Qué pasa?-_ ¿Por qué saltan de partes a partes!? Yo….-

_-Natsuki yo quería confesarte algo…-¡_no lo hagas!-_ tú me gustas mucho_- tal vez lo más hermoso fue ver su sonrojo…

_-Shi-shizuru… tú también me gustas mucho… no…- _negó con la cabeza… esta parte es tan confusa, ¡se supone no le haces daño a quien amas!- _yo te amo shizuru… ¿Quieres ser mi novia!?- _¿Por qué estoy llorando? Es solo un sueño… el amor de mi vida me está esperando… Anh…

_-Si quiero…-_ sus tibios labios… sus pequeños brazos…

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Shizuru! Amor…¿por qué lloras?- creo que la intensidad de los recuerdos me regresaron a la realidad…- ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?- niego con un movimiento… me siento cansada…- ¿Quieres descansar?...

-Te lo agradecería mucho Anh… me siento fatigada…- un suave beso en los labios…

-Descansa mi princesa…- una dulce sonrisa le obsequio, una que es solo para ella…

Anh es una buena chica, no sé porque me encuentro pensando en el pasado, en un recuerdo, pero aun así, pensando o no en aquello yo no puedo dejar a Anh, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella…-Natsuki…- sale su nombre como un susurro de mi boca…

-¿Shi-shizuru!?- ara… que coincidencia…

-¿Natsuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- youko corrió la cortina que nos separaba, al parecer ella también estaba en una camilla…

-O-oh yo me desmaye, y cuando desperté quise seguir soñando…- No entiendo porque se sigue sonrojando- ¿Qué paso contigo Shiz?- ni yo lo se…

-Anh me dijo que también me desmaye…- estoy segura de que vi un gesto de celos en su cara…

-Ya veo…-no dijo nada más…

.

.

.

Después de aquel inesperado encuentro con Shizuru en la enfermería no la volví a ver ese día, ni por qué me prometió cenar conmigo… ella simplemente nunca llego a nuestra cita…

_Now I thougth about what I wanna say_

_Ahora pienso en lo que quería decir_

_But I never really know where to go_

_Pero nunca supe realmente a donde quería llegar_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_Así que estoy encadenado a una amistad_

-Natsuki- Alguien toca mi puerta…

-¿Nao!?

¿Fin?

OwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwO

.

.

.

Les agradecería dejar sus comentarios… creo que no es lo que quería escribir… oh por lo menos es un aproximado… ustedes dicen si la continuo o no, perdón por el Shizxnat diferente…


	2. Chapter 2

Algunos querían continuación y bueno… estoy de tan buen humor porque Isessilvergold actualizo y me dije ¿Y porque no poner lo que paso después? Acá va… espero sea de su agrado ;D

Notaran que Shizuru se contradice sola…

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

-Alguien toca mi puerta…- ¿Nao? Pero ¿Qué pasa? – Como si no supiera a que viene…

-Natsuki…- Valla tono de voz… suena muy ¿tranquila?- tengo que hablar contigo –O-oh…

"_¿Por qué Si nos prometimos no mirar más atrás… al pasado nuestra cabeza siempre necia gira para ver y recordar…? "_

-Claro Nao, pasa – ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? Bahhh Ya pasara…- Amor ¿Qué pasa? Tu nunca has venido a mi casa sin avisarme- será mejor que la salude como es debido… un bes… ¿Pero qué!?

-No Natsuki, yo he venido hablar contigo, es necesario… NO necesito hablar contigo- Ya lo veía venir…- así que por favor quiero que me pongas atención por lo menos una vez en tu vida…- Auch golpe bajo kuga…

-Ok Nao, dime… ¿a qué viene todo esto!? – Creo que fui un poco agresiva, Ups…-Relájate y dime por favor…-Creo que esta sonrisa la ha tranquilizado más…

-Creo ya te imaginaras a que vine, ya has de tener la idea- la verdad es que si… pero lo negare…- ¿Me vas hacer decirlo?- Por favor… no soy buena en esto…

-Adelante por favor, solo dilo- le he regalado una sonrisa llena de amargura y es que a pesar de todo yo quiero mucho a Nao… y todo este tiempo con ella ha sido de grato aprendizaje…

-Ya… hasta aquí llegamos Natsuki- Oh Resignación…- Terminamos, es mejor dejarlo aquí…-Pues si tú lo dices entonces está bien.-¿No vas a decirme nada?- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Soy mala en esto…

-Está bien Nao- ahhh que sonoro suspiro- Pero seguimos siendo AMIGAS ¿no? –no puedo darme el lujo de perder su amistad…

-Claro que si Nat- pero que linda sonrisa- Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga – yo también

-Eres muy Linda Nao, y seguro puedes tener a la persona que quieras a tu lado, no debe ser muy difícil-¿Por qué he dicho eso? Me salió tan natural.

-Gracias Nat- Creo que se sonrojo- Creo que ya es un poco tarde y es hora de irme- O-oh creo que tiene razón

-Claro, puedo acompañarte a la puerta- me siento rara… bueno ya se ira la sensación… cuestión de ignorar mis sentires… cuanta amargura me invade

-Antes de irme…-¿Po-por qué se acerca tanto?- quiero…- ¿Qué carajos!?- Perdón Nat, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que te bese –sínica… no, eso no fue lo peor, le he correspondido…

-N-no importa- me siento súper colorada- Yo tampoco recordaba cuando fue nuestro último beso- ¡Ay no! ¿Qué dije!? u.u

-Entonces ¿no te importa si me quedo otro rato?- Si en ese rato vas a estar besándome no me importa… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué cosas piensas Kuga!?

-Claro, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, esta es tu casa y prácticamente somos solo amigas- en mis palabras hubo un poco de picardía y sé que se dio cuenta, me ha sonreído muy coqueta…

-Por supuesto- esa sonrisa me intimida un poco…- Somos MUY amigas- o ¡HELP! Se acerca muy sexymente, yissus sálvame…- Porque ninguna amiga te da besitos como yo- Uy… está que arde…- Y ninguna hace esto…- Nao ya estaba bastante cerca de mí y comenzó a besarme con mucha más pasión, ha metido su lengua en mi boca y provoca que me estremezca y luego….

-Ahhhh M-mi labio- Duele mucho…- Nao pa-para… por favor.- creo que estoy llorando y me ha salido sangre del labio…- Que sádica eres Nao, esas manías tuyas no dejan de doler…- que cruel mi labio no deja de sangrar u.u odio ese sabor metálico en mi boca…

-Perdón Nat, no me pude resistir- ¬¬n - pero te recompensare…- ¿Ah? De un momento a otro Nao paro mi sufrimiento con otro beso, pero esta vez succionando mi labio herido, como me encanta que haga eso…-¿Ya estas mejor?- Creo que estoy muy sonrojada, siento mi cabeza muy caliente…

-Nao… esto no significa nada, son solo besos ¿No?- esto lo he dicho muy cerca de sus labios…- ¿Nao?- tururururu oh creo que es mi timbre…

Continúe con mis besos, nao no respondió aquello que le pregunte y no me es indiferente hasta que…-Nat… ¿esperas a alguien?- esperaba a Shizuru pero de eso ya tiene rato, negué con la cabeza- Creo que deberías de abrir- que insistente el que toca ¬¬n

-Me separe de sus labios…-¿Quién es?-creo que estoy un poco molesta por la interrupción

-Natsuki…- ¿Shi-shizuru!?- Perdoname por llegar tarde…-O-oh- ¿puedes abrirme?- Voltie a mirar a Nao, que tenía la mirada sombría… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Oh Shizuru, yo ya no te esperaba, ya termine de cenar…- no me gusta tratarla así, pero no es el momento… y no he cenado

-Ara, natsuki déjame pasar- ha empujado mi puerta y pasado como si de su casa se tratara, no es que me moleste, ella sabe que esta es su casa, como quisiera ser su hogar…- Ara… que sorpresa, Yukki-san- que sonrisa tan falsa

-Fujino…- Nao no la ve de muy buena forma, acaso… ¿No se llevan bien?- En mi opinión creo que estas interrumpiendo nuestra diversión- ¿Ah? Oh dios…

-Nao ¿Qué cosas dices?- sí que cosas dice :$

-Caray… ¿Natsuki quiere que me valla?- por mi quédate toda la vida a mi lado… espera, ¿está ignorando a Nao?- Nat-su-ki no me ha dado repuesta…-¿Por qué me ponen entre la espada y la pared…?

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotras Nao?- de repente Shizuru sonrió satisfecha con mi respuesta pero en Nao se formó una mueca de disgusto… perdón nao…

-Ara, gracias Nat creo que ya es momento de irme- ¿se enojó?- Buenas noches fujino…- sin más salió de mi departamento, shizuru me miro con una hermosa sonrisa…

-Shizuru… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me había hecho la idea de que no vendrías- la curiosidad me gano y no me pude aguantar a saber sus intenciones…

-Ara…

.

.

.

-Ahn, no puedo quedarme contigo esta noche- por más que quiera debo cumplir mi promesa con natsuki- es tarde…-no deja de besarme, sus besos y carisias me derriten, están tan llenas de amor y pasión…-amor se me hace tarde…-apenas y puedo hablar, me encantaría quedarme así por siempre con ella…

-Vamos Zuru… ya es muy tarde, Kuga no te va a esperar toda la vida…- una sensación muy desagradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo con las palabras de mi amada, pero mi corazón niega su afirmación… yo sé que Nat me esperaría una eternidad…- quédate conmigo Shiz…-supongo que un rato mas no me haría daño

-Está bien Ahn, me quedare un rato más- me sorprende con un tierno beso en los labios, uno que va subiendo de tono, sus manos toman mi cadera y me acercan más a ella, me encanta que me acerque y me apriete a ella, mi corazón se acelera mucho…- Ahn… Te amo- me mira a los ojos y muy cerca de mis labios recibo su respuesta, una que nos hace pelear día y noche…- Yo Te amo más Mi Zuru…- le daré la razón… pero solo hoy…

-Nos besamos y compartimos palabras bonitas y cursis un rato más, ya era bastante tarde cuando mire mi reloj, no sabía si ir a mi cena con Nat o simplemente quedarme con mí ya dormida Ahn… debatiéndome internamente, hasta que la voz de mi amada llamo mi atención…-Zuru… amor, ya me voy a la cama, ¿me acompañas o vas a ir con kuga?- Creo que está muy tranquila, normalmente no hace mención de Natsuki con tanta tranquilidad.

-Creo que iré a verla, tengo un poco de hambre e iré a cenar con ella- mi estómago esta como chubaca…

-Bueno…-creo que si está muy soñolienta, lástima que no la veré dormir…- está bien mi amor, comes muy rico… ahahhh Buenas noches…- Sin decir nada más me dio un torpe beso en los labios, consecuencia de su sueño, pero no por eso me dejo de gustar, se fue a su cuarto y yo me ocupe de cerrar la puerta de su departamento y retirarme…-Buenas noches mi amor…-susurro al salir del edificio.

.

.

.

-Ara… el departamento de Natsuki tiene las luces prendidas, espero no haberla hecho esperar…

Tururururur

Turururur- Ara, he tocado ya dos veces el timbre y no me abre, ¿será que no está? Que tonta, claro que esta….

Turururur

-¿Quién es!?- ara creo que eso ya lo sabes…

-Natsuki…-dije lo bastante audible para ella…-Perdón por llegar tarde- tenía que disculparme, lo sentí necesario…-¿Puedes abrirme?-estoy segura de que se lo pensó, y eso me hiso sentirme fatal…

-Oh Shizuru, yo ya no te esperaba, ya termine de cenar- cuando dijo aquello no sé por qué no lo creí, ella no es así…

-Ara, natsuki déjame pasar- al darme cuenta que natsuki no tenía intención de abrirme la puerta la empuje y pase, después de todo esta es como mi casa - Ara… que sorpresa, Yukki-san- intente regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero creo que le di una de mis sonrisas estudiadas, esta mujer no me agrada del todo, se lo que hice para que Nat estuviera con ella pero no me parece mujer para ella…

-Fujino… En mi opinión creo que estas interrumpiendo nuestra diversión…- Ara, esta chica me mira muy feo y me habla peor ¿Qué le he hecho? No sabe que me cae mal…

-Nao ¿Qué cosas dices?- Nats se ha sonrojado… aquí estaba pasando algo… creo que he interrumpido verdaderamente…

-Caray… ¿Natsuki quiere que me valla?- no quiero irme, no quiero ni imaginar que estaba pasando aquí, yo… ¿Qué cosas digo?- Nat-su-ki no me ha dado repuesta…- se está poniendo muy nerviosa… me queda resignarme… después de todo Yukki-san es la novia de Natsuki…

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotras Nao?- valla sorpresa que me ha dado con esa respuesta… y creo yukki ha entendido la indirecta… sonrió victoriosa…

-Ara, gracias Nat creo que ya es momento de irme- Creo que Yukki-san conoce su lugar…- Buenas noches fujino…- Yukki-san… lo he dicho en mi mente, pues no me apetece despedirme de ella, cuando sale del departamento de Natsuki no sé porque me sale tan natural regalarle una tierna sonrisa, de esas que la dejan sin aliento…

-Shizuru… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me había hecho la idea de que no vendrías- tu curiosidad siempre es más poderosa cuando llego de sorpresa a tu vida… y me pregunto el ¿Por qué?

-Ara… Kannina Natsuki, se me hiso tarde, y hay mucho tráfico…- Mentira…- ¿Me perdonas?...- Ella solo mueve la cabeza como un si…-¿Quieres que haga la cena?- la verdad es que comería algo de tu comida instantánea…

-¿No prefieres comer pizza? Muero de hambre Shiz…- ¿Ara? Me leyó la mente, ella sabe lo que quiero aunque no muestre ni un poco de interés…

.

.

.

-Después de haber tenido una cena pesada de pura comida chatarra con zuru, y platicar sobre nuestro día mientras comíamos, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver películas, la verdad no me esperaba estar así con ella después del incomodo momento de la enfermería, me siento como antes… cuando Ahn no era antes, cuando tenía un verdadero lugar en su corazón…-Oi Shizuru, creo que ya es un poco tarde… ven vamos a dormir…- No entiendo con qué seguridad se lo he dicho, siempre me costaría trabajo…

-Claro, si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sillón- ¡me niego! Tú vienes conmigo…

-Como crees eso, obvio no, tú vas a dormir conmigo, hace mucho frio y este sillón es muy incómodo- ¿No pude haberme inventado algo mejor?- Además... ya hace mucho que no compartimos el colchón…- se ha sonrojado y yo le he seguido… o rayos no lo dije de esa forma…- yo me refería a dormir… solo dormir…- Mejor aclaro primero…

-Ara, está bien Suki, vamos a dormir…- valla que cedió muy rápido… y que linda sonrisa me regalo…-Ven…- me tomo de la mano para dirigirme a la habitación, ella ya conoce bien el camino…

-¿Quieres que te preste ropa para dormir?- ella solo me contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras yo buscaba las pijamas- Toma, encontré la que siempre te prestaba…- No me costó mucho encontrarla, pues después de mucho he soñado con que ella vuelva a mi cama… a mis brazos… No me importa que ame a Ahn… yo la voy a esperar…

-Ookiinii Suki…- hace mucho no me llamaba así, y no se dio tiempo para ver mi sonrisa de amargura al recordar aquello, solo entro al baño a cambiarse… será mejor que la espere en la cama o la tentación de mirarla me va a ganar… imaginarla ya es mucho…

-Ya ha salido del baño…- ¿Ara? Natsuki no me espero para entrar a la cama juntas…- ¿Por qué hace ese tipo de comentarios? ¿Qué no sabe que acelera mi corazón y cambia de color mi cara?- ¿Natsuki? ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez muy sonrojada…- ¿Tan así? Ufff u.u

-N-no es nada Zuru… mejor ya ven a dormir…-¿Qué más me queda!?- Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad…- Donde veras al amor de tu vida y te olvidaras de mí y de este día…

-Buenas noches Suki…

-Buenas noches Zuru…- Te amo…

.

.

.

-Buenos días Nat- tate… por un momento no reconocí la voz… ¿Saben que tate es mi mejor amigo no?

-Qué hay de nuevo Tate…-lo saludo como siempre, con una palmada en el hombro…-¿Has visto a Nao?- tengo que disculparme

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Tu buscando a Nao?- ¿Tan increíble es?

-No digas tonterías… solo quiero disculparme por algo…- Me miro sorprendido- más tarde te digo que, pero déjame decirte que ya terminamos…

-¿Enserió!?... La verdad es que me esperaba unos días más…- si serás ¬¬n

-Vi a Nao pasar, ya me ocupare de tate más tarde…-Oh ahí esta… Tate, más tarde te cuento que paso…-El rubio solo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza…- Bien…

.

.

.

-Nao…- la he detenido en seco, no entiendo porque está evitándome…-¿Por qué estas evitándome?- que directa fui…

-Kuga… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ¿He? Ayer no estabas tan agresiva… ¿Qué hice?- No tengo tiempo para hablar… además, te miro muy feliz… ¿Dormiste con ella no es así?- Ouch…

-Nao… ¿No que como amigas? yo enserio quiero ser tu amiga- SOLO amigas, no busco nada más…

-Perdón Kuga, pero tengo que irme…-¿Le valió!?- bye bye…- No importa… total, ni me gustaba tanto…

El timbre de clases ha sonado, es momento de ir a mi salón a sentirme la persona más desdichada de este mundo… mi ex que me prometió su amistad y me es más indiferente que nada y mi mejor amiga, mi amor platónico mirando al amor de su vida y suspirando por ella a mis oídos… No vale la pena… Mi cuerpo está lleno de amargura y celos… desesperación y desamor…

**Flash Back**

Cuando desperté por la Mañana, shizuru ya no estaba… y sentí mucha desesperación en mi interior, las lágrimas salieron al instante… mire mi mesita de noche y note que en esta había un papel… uno que me hiso sentir peor…

_**-Nats… Perdón por no despertarte, me tuve que ir antes, recibí un mensaje de mi Ahn, va a ir por mí a mi departamento por lo que tengo que llegar antes que ella… no pude dejarte el desayuno preparado, kaninna natsuki, muchas gracias por el día de ayer y la noche, me la pase muy bien, hace mucho que no compartíamos tanto actividades como Mejores Amigas… Ookiinii-**_ Mejores amigas…

Lo mejor que pude hacer fue llorar su ausencia, soy una perdedora… Shizuru, shizuru… ¿Por qué ella?...

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando del simple dolor que me trae el recuerdo de Shizuru… Ella no es mía, no será mía, no aun… -Te voy a esperar Zuru… y sobre todo voy a Buscar Tu amor… dichosa seas Ahn, pero Shizuru muy en el fondo me ama a mi… es para mí…

.

.

.

-¿He? ¿Por qué Nao no aparece en mi lista de contactos?- ¿No será que!? Imposible…

_*Imbox Facebook*_

_-Ey mai!- vamos contesta tetona…_

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa Nat?- genial, esta online._

_-Oye busca en tu lista de contactos a Nao y dime si la tienes- que bajo he caído u.u_

_-¿Ah? Vale, espera un segundo…- esperando… esperando… ¡Rayos porque tarda tanto!- Si Nat, la tengo… ¿Pasa algo?- Bahhh B/_

_-No es nada, gracias Mai…- pinche Nao… eso si me hiere…_

_-De nada Natsuki ;D- mejor me desconecto…_

_*Cerrar sesión*_

-Valla… no imagine que Nao me bloquearía, pensé que era más madura… En fin, ni me gustaba tanto (:- Bahhh! Revisare su ask…

_*Ask*_

_Nao NaoYukki_

_¿Cuál es la mejor noticia que podrías recibir ahora mismo?_

_-Que el sentimiento sea reciproco *w*_

_*Cerrar sesión*_

-Bahhh… que rápida es… voy por una cerveza… no puedo creer que en menos de una semana ya tenga a alguien más, sí que está necesitada… ay ay ay… bueno, no importa… ¿he?- ¿Pero qué demonios!?...- ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Que sensación tan amarga…

.

.

.

Estoy tomando una cerveza, oh quizá ya no sea la primera, creo que ya es la sexta, mi visión se nubla… creo que hasta aquí llego mi resistencia… el amor de mi vida tiene al amor de su vida, que triste… y más triste que al parecer Nao nunca me quiso, nunca fui realmente importante para ella…

Estoy cansada… quiero dormir… Ya no siento que el amor valga la pena, mi corazón cada vez se hace más fuerte con esas capas de hielo…

**FIN**

Ustedes pueden imaginar algo mejor… por ahora eso es lo que tengo, lo que en mi mente paso y en mi corazón quedo… No es tan buena historia, la verdad espero mejorar y ser grande en esto…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, algunas querían que Natsuki se quedara con Nao pero permítanme aclararles que eso no puede ser… esto es un ShizxNat, con mucho drama pero lo es XD … mis otras historias no tardan, subiré lo que tengo porque desapareceré por un rato u.u perdónenme, pero tengo que ir a la escuela otra vez :C

EPILOGO

-Natsuki…-_¿Por qué estoy suspirando su nombre? Llevo semanas sin saber de ella, me siento sumamente preocupada, la última vez que la v pude distinguir que su mirada perdía brillo, era triste…-_¿Sera qué…? ¿Me extrañas Natsuki?-_¿Por qué he dicho aquello en voz alta? ¿Por qué me he sonrojado?_

"_**Hay vacío en tus palabras y en tus ojos**____**  
**__**Puedo ver tu soledad**____**  
**__**Pareces una de esas gaviotas**____**  
**__**Que ya no quieren volar"**_

_Esa canción… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar sonando ahora? ¿Porque cuando mi único pensamiento es Natsuki? Ni siquiera mí amada Ahn…_

"_**No sé ni cuando te me fuiste**____**  
**__**No sé y no se**____**  
**__**Me cuesta tanto recordar**____**  
**__**Una cuestión alucinante**____**  
**__**Es la de no encontrarte más"**_

_No sigan… no con esta canción…_

"_**Solo si ya no quiere**____**  
**__**Puede que tenga razón**____**  
**__**Si yo lo sé**____**  
**__**Una vez me vi sumergido en lodo**____**  
**__**Pero estaré contigo hasta el final**____**  
**__**De la tormenta"**_

_Las lágrimas me invaden…no dejan de correr por mi rostro, una inmensa tristeza se apodera de mi…-_ Natsuki… Natsuki…- _No sale nada mas de mi boca, ahí una frase que retumba en mi cabeza… "Pero estaré contigo hasta el final de la tormenta…"-_ No lo he olvidado Nats… parece que esa canción solo la han puesto para hacerme sufrir…

-¡Shizuru!-_ Ahn… ¿Me abra escuchado gritar?- _Amor ¿Estas bien?-_ Ahn_

-Natsuki…-_y sin embargo su nombre es lo único que sale de mi boca…_

-Shizu…- _Ahn no parecía sorprendida… perdón amor mío, al parecer realmente te he fallado, últimamente mis pensamientos me han traicionado y Natsuki no me abandona ni un poco…- _Kuga no ha entrado a sus clases en una semana…- _Ahn me limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que caían sin parar…-_ Sera mejor que vayas a su departamento…-_ tan pronto dijo aquello me sonrió de una forma muy comprensible…_

_Me levante del piso con su ayuda y debo admitir que me sentía sumamente nerviosa, Ahn me estaba insinuando, no, me está pidiendo que valla con Nat… -_ Ahn… ¿Estas segura? Yo…- _"Te amo" estuve a punto de decir, pero Ahn me sorprendió con un beso, uno que me supo a despedida…_

-Te amo Zuru y solo quiero verte feliz y aunque todo este tiempo he notado la sinceridad en cada una de tus palabras y las alegrías que te ha causado estar a mi lado, pero soy consciente de que conmigo o sin mí la amas a ella…_-Justo cuando iba a decir algo, me silencio con un dedo en mis labios…- _Pero si Kuga no logra hacerte más feliz que yo, mis brazos siempre van a estar abiertos para ti…- _Ahn… yo…-_ Corre Shiz…

_No tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces… abrace a Ahn y corrí en dirección al departamento de Natsuki. Me siento fatal por lo de Ahn, por todo este tiempo en el que estuvimos juntas, siento que solo conseguí herirla…_

_Estoy afuera del departamento de Natsuki, desde aquí puedo escuchar que tiene el sonido muy alto y eso solo me hace pensar que ha de estar muy borracha, lo que me hace sentir muy culpable y como no hayo manera de entrar usare la llave que me diese en aquellos días en los que compartíamos aparte de amistad besos y muchos suspiros, cuando compartíamos un laso de Amor… esa llave que me dio para entrar a su departamento cuando le prometí hacerle de cenar todos los días…_

_._

_._

_._

_La música suena y suena, apenas y logro escuchar con claridad. Ya me he terminado la octava botella de cerveza, no siento mi cuerpo, estoy recostada en el sillón con un par de botellas sin abrir…-_Nao…-_Mis labios me traicionan y la llaman, pero…_-Púdrete… m-me arrepiento de haber perdido el tiempo contigo…-_ ni yo se cómo fui capaz de decir aquello sin problema…_

"_**Ya no me destruyas**____**  
**__**con tus mitomanías**____**  
**__**no rasques mis alas**____**  
**__**que me duelen**____**  
**__**pastillas gigantes**____**  
**__**recámaras secretas**____**  
**__**con luces obscenas**____**  
**__**sáquenme de aquí"**_

-Shizuru… shizuru…-_¿Por qué no estás conmigo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?-_ ¿Por qué estas con Ahn?_**-**__ Estoy destruida… y más con esta música…_

"_**Ya es triste aceptarlo**____**  
**__**pero no vale llorarlo**____**  
**__**uno siempre recibe**____**  
**__**lo que viene dando**__**"**_

-Nao… perdóname…-_ solo he logrado transmitirle roto el daño con el que cargo por toda esta indiferencia de Shizuru…_

"_**Ya no afiles las navajas**____**  
**__**ya no me haces daño cuando me las clavas**____**  
**__**ya no afiles los colmillos**____**  
**__**ya no me haces daño**____**  
**__**cuando me desangras**____**  
**__**ya no me destruyas más**____**  
**__**ya no me destruyas más…**__**"**_

_No lo soporto más… esta canción va tan bien conmigo… mis parpados son pesados y se cierran, ya no escucho ningún sonido… alcanzo a divisar una silueta que se me hace muy familiar o es que tal vez ya me he vuelto loca y las visiones de Shizuru se hacen más constantes y reales…-_Shizu…ru…-_ mi mente se va y caigo rendida al sueño…_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando entre al departamento no logre divisar a Natsuki y mi temor aumento, tan pronto entre apague el aparato de sonido y al girar mi cabeza el alma me regreso al cuerpo al encontrar a Natsuki completa, al parecer muy ebria pero completa…_

-Natsuki… ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?-_ Una lágrima traicionera se escurre por mi mejilla pero…-_ No es momento para llorar…-_ me digo a mi misma…_

_Lo más rápido que puedo tomo a mi Natsuki y la llevo a su habitación, con mucho cuidado y trabajo la deposito en su cama._

-Shi…zu…ru… te amo…

-Ara, no sabía que hablaba dormida…-_ no tengo forma de ocultar mi sonrojo, me arde la cara…-_ Yo también Nat…-_ siento unas intensas ganas de llorar…_

_Después de aquello, me dirigí a la cocina y me dedique a preparar algo para cuando mi Natsuki despierte, calculo máximo 3 horas para que este más consiente, valla que la he descuidado, al parecer mi Natsuki se la ha pasado viviendo de cerveza y de comida instantánea… las lágrimas me ganan una vez más, y es que ya no lo soporto… no solo le he fallado a Ahn, deje a Natsuki porque es mucha responsabilidad pero con ella disfrutaba cualquier tipo de situaciones lo que hacía más leve mi trabajo…-_ Iré a prepararle el baño…-_ no puedo mostrarme débil ni flaquear…_

_._

_._

_._

_***Mientras tanto en el mundo de los sueños de cierta Peli negra***_

_**-Natsuki…-**__¿Mai…?__**-Natsuki… ¡Shizuru conoce tus sentimientos?**_

_**-¿Qué has dicho!?**_

_**-Pero, ¡Natsuki ella te ama!**_

_**-Natsuki, yo te amo… ¡Hazme tuya!-**__¿Dónde se metió Mai? Espera… ¿De dónde salió Shizuru?__**-Ara ara, Natsuki es de manos traviesas…-**__¿Cómo llegaron mis manos a las caderas de Shizuru?_

_**-Shizuru… Te amo…-**__ No me puedo controlar, no sé ni que sale de mi boca pero sin importarme nada comienzo a besar a Shizuru con mucha desesperación__**-Te voy hacer mía…**_

_**-Ahh ahhh ahh Nat…su…ki… **__**¡te amo! ¡Te amo!**_

_**-Ahhh Shizuru… esto es como un sueño…**_

_-¿He? ¿Por qué Shizuru se detuvo?__**-¡Esto es un sueño Kuga Natsuki!-**__¿Ah?__**- ¡Despierta!**_

_***Fin del sueño***_

Una muy agitada y sonrojada Natsuki despierta sudando y maldiciendo todo a su alrededor a causa del sueño que tuvo con cierta castaña.

-¡Malditos sueños!- _¡ay shizuru! ¿He? Espera…-_¿Cómo llegue a mi cama?

-Natsuki… Ya estas despierta…

-Ah Shizuru…-_Espera ¿Qué?-_ ¡Shizuru! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-Ara, Natsuki no debería de ser tan grosera después de que he cuidado de ella todo este tiempo en el que te encontré inconsciente en el sillón…

-No te he pedido que lo hicieras-_¿Por qué soy tan Arrogante?_

-Nat, te he preparado la cena y el baño para que te duches-_¿Hn?-_ Sera mejor que te laves ya, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas…-_No sé si esto es bueno o malo…_

-¿Por qué estás aquí Shizuru? ¿Por qué no me dejaste en el sillón ebria y feliz?-_ claro que lo de feliz es mentira…_

-Natsuki idiota…-_ ¿Por qué está llorando?-_ No sabes lo que dices… Yo…

-_No la deje terminar-_ Oh claro que lo se Shizuru… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no sales de mi mente y ya?_-Lo dije…_

-Yo amo a Natsuki y no me quiero alejar de ella porque estoy consciente de que el sentimiento es reciproco…-_¡Ouch! Supo donde dar el golpe…-_ Todo este tiempo me he engañado a mí misma, a mis sentimientos… Natsuki, yo nunca deje de amarte, perdone tus errores en el instante en el que los cometiste, mi corazón está desesperado y destrozado, mis promesas de amor se desvanecieron en cierto momento, pero… Pero regresan a mí y a mi cabeza a atacarme, mi corazón se siente vacío al ver tus ojos… sin luz, sin vida… -_ Shi…zu…ru…-_ Yo y Ahn hemos terminado, ella se ha dado cuenta de que quiero estar contigo, de que mi corazón no puede engañarla… Perdóname…

_-Sin darme cuenta, yo también estoy derramando lágrimas… pero más que de tristeza, son de alegría y cierta nostalgia…-_ Shizuru… no llores por favor… me hieres…-_se ve tan expuesta y yo la amo…_

-Nat…su…ki…-_No lo soporto más, me apodero de sus labios de una forma tierna y lenta, transmitiéndole todo el amor que siento por ella…_

-Shizuru… eres lo único que quiero… lo único que amo y lo único que necesito…_-así que…- _Por favor… quédate conmigo, soy muy tonta y cometo muchos errores pero nadie te va amar jamás como yo…

-Hasta el final de la Tormenta ¿verdad?-_ no pude ocultar una sonrisa…_

-Estaré contigo hasta el final Zuru…

-Te amo Suki…

:.:.:.:.:FIN:.:.:.:.:

_Pues no es lo que quería pero he tenido muchos problemas y la inspiración se muere en momentos u.u perdón por este horrible intento de ShizxNats soy mala escribiendo…_


End file.
